Before and After
by Dana1
Summary: What was Tommy thinking about?


Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to Haim Saban. I claim only Charlotte and Ryan Oliver.   
Authors note: This is a standalone. There is nothing else you need to read. This is also another short fanfic.   
Time frame: Around King for a Day   
  
Before and After  
by: Dana  
  
Tommy sat on his uncle's Wave Runner without a single worry. When he was on the lake, he felt free and safe. He could feel the water hitting his face as he took a turn. He thought he saw Jason and Kat watching from the shore he smiled. Then he disappeared. When he landed, he found himself in a very dark room. He had no way of knowing where he was, or who captured him. He twisted his wrists making his Zeonizers appear. He heard evil laughter behind him causing him to spin around quickly.   
  
Gasket stood there with a group of Cogs. "Get him Cogs!" Gasket commanded and stepped back.   
  
"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" Tommy called.   
  
This is what Gasket wanted. The Cogs circled Tommy and he started fighting the Cogs. He knocked them all down before glaring at Gasket.   
  
"Very impressive Ranger. Too bad it won't save you." Gasket said folding his arms.   
  
Tommy was surprised by the gesture and turned around. He wasn't quick enough. The monster behind him hit him in the head. Tommy fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
Gasket picked up Tommy and placed him in a chair. He flipped a switch and watched. This would take a full day but he had all the time in the universe.   
  
* * *  
Tommy came to realizing he had something on his head. Whatever it was, it was extremely painful. He tried to remove it but he found his hands were being held down. The next thing he saw that he could remember was he was facing his friends. They were pleading with him as he tried to remember who he was. He could see the pleading look in Kat's eyes as she pushed the Zeo Pistol down. Tommy's head was spinning and hurting again. 'Why is this happening again?' He wondered. Then he knew where he was and why the pain was so familiar. He joined the others in powering down and faced the robot that tricked him. He couldn't believe it all happened again.   
  
* * *  
Tommy sat on his bed the next day. His mother knocked on the door but he refused to answer.   
  
"Tommy you should be getting ready for school!" Charlotte Oliver called.   
  
Tommy sighed but didn't get up off his bed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face everyone after his latest turned into evil saga.   
  
Charlotte Oliver sighed. "Tommy you need to get ready for school! Are you sick or something?" She was worried. Tommy was one of those kinds of people that didn't mind going to school.   
  
"No. I'll be right out." Tommy said reluctantly, grabbed his clothes, and got dressed slowly.   
  
Tommy went downstairs to eat breakfast and passed his five-year-old brother in the hallway. He looked down at Cory smiled weakly before going into the kitchen. He took a box of Lucky Charms out of the cupboard before taking his usual seat across from his brother.   
  
"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go to school Tommy?" His mother asked. "You look kind of pale."   
  
"I'm fine mom." Tommy said softly not looking up from his cereal. That was a lie. He was tired from lack of sleep and he wasn't looking forward to school that day.   
  
"No I agree with your mother. I think you should stay home Tommy." Ryan Oliver said walking into the room. "You looked tired when you got home last night. I guess visiting David wore you out."   
  
Tommy was confused for a second and then remembered that Jason said David called to let his parents know that was where he was. "Yeah that's what it is. I probably do need to get some sleep." He started to rise and his mother nodded.   
  
"Rest today. I don't want to see you watching television when I get home later." She said before grabbing her car keys Cory finished eating, grabbed his backpack, and hurried out the door behind his mother. Ryan got up and followed.   
  
Tommy sighed before heading up the stairs. Well he got his wish. Now he didn't have to face his friends. He flopped onto his bed and looked out the window. He still didn't understand what went on the last two days but he wished he did. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
  
When Tommy landed in the Power Chamber, he noticed everyone had grins on their faces. "It's good to have you back Bro." Jason said.   
  
Tommy weakly smiled. He really had no idea what just happened. He looked around and saw the others were falling onto the ground. Then he saw why.   
  
Gasket was firing something at his friends, while approaching him with a helmet like thing. Tommy backed away and looked up at the tube where Zordon should have been and found it empty. There was something wrong here. Gasket kept walking closer and Tommy could only  
stand and watched as he realized he couldn't move.   
  
Tommy sat up breathing hard. He saw Kat standing next to his bed. "Tommy are you all right?" She asked in concern.   
  
"I...When did you get here?" Tommy asked changing the subject.   
  
"I've been here for just a few minutes. Your brother let me in. We were all worried because you weren't at school today."   
  
"My mom said I looked too tired to go to school." Tommy admitted. Then in a quieter voice said, "I'm sorry about yesterday Kat."   
  
"Tommy it wasn't your fault that Gasket turned you evil! We're all just glad we were able to save you. Now what was that nightmare about that you were having?"   
  
"It started out like when we teleported back into the Power Chamber yesterday. Except Gasket was shooting all of you and he kept coming closer with a helmet in his hands. I couldn't even move away from him. It was like I was stuck in that spot. Then I woke up."   
  
Kat stared at him sympathetically grabbing his hand. This all reminded her of the time she was under Rita's spell. She remembered the nightmares well. She knew Tommy knew them better then she did since he had bee placed under spells numerous times. "I know about the nightmares too Tommy. They'll quiet down you know that."   
  
"Yeah I do. I can't believe I did that though. It was like I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop." He said looking down.   
  
"None of us blame you Tommy. Know that." Kat said.   
  
Tommy nodded. He knew it might take time but he would put this behind him.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
